


Smile

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, James loves when Oliva smiles, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: A smile can tell make someone feel better.





	Smile

Olivia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips and nodded. "Yes, that we can do."

 

"And we will."

 

Olivia’s smile became radiant, which pleased James. He would do anything to keep her smiling. Her smile was so beautiful, and it made her look so young. He'd fallen for her the first time he saw her, he realized. Though he'd thought it simple lust at the time.

 

And the first time she smiled, his heart had melted. Something told him one day she would be his. That day had finally come.

 

James took her lips in a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
